


Lone Wolf

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Alternate Ending to "Bato of the Water Tribe" episode. Aang deals with the pain of separation.
Kudos: 9





	Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this oneshot! I don't own the show: Avatar the Last Airbender.

"Argh! I'm such an idiot!" Aang's tattoos began to glow as he entered the avatar state briefly, punching the tree as it snapped in half.

He took in a few deep breaths to calm himself, letting the white glowing subside. He turned around wiping furiously at the tears that stung his eyes. Why?! Why did this have to happen?! Just when he was making new friends that were like his family they had to abandon him??

But it was his fault after all. He hid the map that led to Katara and Sokka's father, until he could no longer lie about it anymore when Bato adjourned him as the most trusted member of the Southern Water Tribe. Though he was an airbender, the Avatar, he didn't fit in. Yet nothing could describe the guilt that was eating away his insides. He had betrayed them... they had already been gone for several hours and it hurt. It was exactly the same kind of pain he felt when he found out the Fire Nation wiped out his people. He couldn't lose what he had left, after he had lost everything. Then again, he lost it all.

Now he had to travel to the Northern Water Tribe, alone. He thought that he would have his friends beside him, but not anymore. Aang sighed heavily, walking over to Appa on the I beach as he climbed onto his head to adjust the reins tied to the horns.

"Avatar!" The lady dressed in a white and light green nun-robe walked up to him. "You must leave!"

"Ok," Aang snapped bitterly. "I get it. Everybody wants me gone."

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you."

"Who?" Aang lowered the rein, mouth agape.

"A fierce-looking woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar."

"Zuko," Aang deadpanned. "Right, I'll be going," the air bender nodded his head, floating up to land to charge of Appa's reins. "Yip!" He commanded, his flying bison flapping its tail to take off onto the air. What better than to start flying directly to the North Pole than now?

Aang propelled Appa to fly faster. He knew that Sokka and Katara didn't want to see him, and he couldn't go up against Zuko alone.

Appa began to rumble, as Aang laid back letting the air slap against his clothes. The avatar left the front letting his pet fly. "Just keep straight buddy," he told him. Momo made a soft noise as Aang sat onto the middle of the saddle. He curled his legs, hugging his knees to his chest. The air felt cold, and he suddenly felt empty. Momo made a soft sad noise, pawing his feet.

Tears scalded down Aang's cheeks as he buried his face into his knees. Why did this hurt so much?

* * *

Katara and Sokka stopped behind Bato as the sound of a wolf's cry would be heard through the air.

"That wolf sounds so sad," Katara glanced at her brother.

"It's probably wounded," Sokka said.

"No, it's been separated from the pack. I understand that pain," Bato turned to face both teens. "It's how I felt when the water tribe warriors had to leave me behind. They were my family, and being apart from them was more painful than my wounds." Sokka frowned gazing at Bato as a flashback occurred them, and then he realization dawned upon him.

"Sokka?" Katara gazed at her brother curiously noticing his silence.

"We have to go back," Sokka said. "I want to see, Dad. But helping Aang is where we're needed the most." He faced his sister. Katara nodded her head in understanding. After all, she truly didn't want to leave the boy. Ever since they found him from that iceberg she couldn't imagine life without him. What had they done? Aang only did it because he didn't want them to leave, and what did they do? They got upset and left him anyway. Katara never bothered to even notice his behavior when they were in Bato's tent. The air bender was unusually silent and sulking in the corner, and then he got up and left. She didn't think much about it, but then she realized- he lost everything, his entire culture, his family and his entire people was brought down to destruction from the Fire Nation. He had no one left but them. She remembered telling him that she and Sokka were his family now when he turned into the avatar state at the Southern Air Temple when he saw Monk Gyatso’s skeleton.

Aang may not be blood related, but they had adopted him into their family. He was a member of their family. They couldn't leave him.

"Your father will understand. And I know he's proud of you," Bato patted both of their shoulders, handing them the scroll of the map.

"Thanks, Bato." The water tribe man nodded his head, before leaving. This left Sokka and Katara to head back on the path to the town.

"Do you think that Aang has left already?" Katara questioner, hands clutching the straps of her backpack.

"I hope not, he better not," Sokka shook his head. If he already left, it meant that he took Appa with him. They had no transportation to try to get themselves to the Northern Water Tribe. The sound of footsteps rustled through the bushes as a monster appeared in front of them.

There, saddled on its back was a girl with jet black hair, Zuko and his Uncle Iroh. Zuko hopped off the large Shirshu. It was a blind creature, having no eyes and had a powerful nose that can track down anyone with a scent, and had a long tail that could paralyze someone for a brief period of time.

"Where is he? Where is the Avatar?" Zuko demanded, clenching his fists.

"We split up, he's long gone," Sokka glared at the fire bender.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Zuko sneered.

"Pretty much," Sokka snatcher Katara's hand your run. Though their escape was in vain as the monster lashed out its tongue at them, paralyzing them. Their bodies hit the ground, unable to move.

Shirshu growled, nudging Sokka's pack open to reveal the letter. "We can track the Avatar with something that he held," Nyla said. The mole sniffed it, raising its nose as blue trails ascended into the air.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sokka grunted as Zuko hopped back onto the beast.

"What does it look like? I'm capturing the Avatar, and you both are powerless to even go anywhere it's the perfect opportunity." Nyla clicked her tongue, urging the beast to run down the path.

Sokka cursed, unable to move his body despite how hard he tried. "Great! Just great... now Zuko is after Aang and we can't do nothing about it!"

"Sokka," Katara closed her eyes, trying to focus.

"What?" Sokka snapped. "I can't believe we did this! He's already gone and.... I can't believe how he is feeling right now..."

"I know... me too..." Nothing felt worse than being powerless and unable to do anything. They laid like that for what seemed almost an eternity before the woman from the abbey appeared. She knelt down, waving a bottle of perfume.

"This should help with the paralysis," she said. And a few minutes later both water tribe siblings could finally move.

"Did you see, Aang?" Katara asked the old woman.

"Yes, he left on his flying bison," she replied. Katara could feel her legs shake as Sokka stood.

"He's already gone..." Katara gasped in shock and remorse.

"We're going to find him," Sokka grasped his younger sister's shoulder. "We will." An idea then clicked in the boy's mind. "The ship!" They had still left it on the beach. "Come on!" They could use it to sail to the Northern Water Tribe. It was the only other place Aang would go.

* * *

"He went over the ocean?!" Zuko growled. He had no choice but to make a detour.

"He went that direction all the way north," Nyla pointed.

"The North Pole," Zuko' mouth settled into a thin line. "At least I know where's headed now."

* * *

It had been days, flying. Aang didn't feel like eating much. Generally he didn't feel like this, but this grief was eating at him. No, he had to be strong! He would find new friends, he would have to move on.

Wiping the tears from his eyes that threatened to spill once again, Aang faced ahead as the water below him began to turn into a glacier blue. Down ahead, he saw it. An island of white, a fortified white city. The Northern Water Tribe!

"Looks like we're here, Momo and Appa," he told his two pets. Momo landing on his shoulder. Now was not the time to think about what happened, now was the time to focus at the task ahead. Find a water bending teacher.

Steering Appa to land into the air, floating as icebergs surrounded them, Aang perked his head as several ships appeared. There were water tribe members on board, and bended ice to trap Appa in the ocean.

"Hey, my name's Aang," the airbender stood, raising his hand. "I'm the Avatar." That simple statement was enough to allow these water benders to guide him to the entrance of the city's gate. "Wow, there's so many water benders," Aang commented, watching the display around him. Water benders moving the water to lower the wall into the city. "Looks like finding a master will be easy peasy."

He still rode on Appa floating in the water as he entered the city. Aang's eyes widened in wonder, men riding giant ibexes tied to sleds could be seen, along with majestic pillars that dotted the landscape. This city was absolutely a gorgeous and yet advanced eskimo civilization.

Aang followed the water benders than began to lead the way through the town. The Avatar waved his hand as bypassed villagers. He was led straight to the palace. Aang allowed Appa to wait outside as he entered. The king aka chief whatever you would call him, greeted him as they began to hold a feast.

"Today we celebrate the arrival of a special person, who was thought to have disappeared over a hundred years ago. But now he is with us. Behold, the Avatar!"

Cheers ran around the tables as Aang shyly raised a hand. People began to clap, as he was introduced. The king then introduced his daughter, signaling it was her sixteenth birthday. Aang turned his head, taking note of her white hair. He had never seen anyone like it, and she was absolutely gorgeous. But yet... she wasn't Katara. The sinking feeling came again, as Aang turned his head staring down at his bowl of food. Nothing could compare to Katara.... how could he ever get over her? He never liked anyone but her. She took a hold of his heart, and now he probably would never see her again. She probably hated him. The thought made his heart clench painfully, remembering how he had hurt them. Sokka.... Katara...

"Let the feast begin! Master Pakku and his students shall perform!" Aang watched the old man bend water along with several others. He took a few bites of the seaweed, clapping his hands. Something still felt off, an emptiness by his side, and inside of him too. Oh how he wished he could share this with Sokka and Katara.

"You're the Avatar?" Aang blinked, noticing the princess take a seat beside him. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Princess Yue."

"Aang."

The Avatar tried his best to enjoy the rest of the celebration. He tried to eat more, even though it seemed that he was only poking around.

"Something wrong?" He was startled by Yue's question.

"Oh! I'm fine!" He grinned widely.

"I sense that you're not," the princess replied. Aang sighed heavily.

"It's complicated," he turned his head to the side.

"I understand," Yue smiled, nodding her head. "Sometimes life is complicated, and things happen beyond our control."

"Y-yeeeeeah, I suppose so," Aang shrugged his shoulders.

"If you mind me asking, what's wrong?"

"It just.... I think I lost two close friends of mine..." Aang whispered. Here he had just met this stranger, but she seemed nice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he felt a gloved mitten touching his shoulder. He tried to mask a smile at her. "I'm sure you'll love here it and make new friends," she replied. "Just know that we are glad to have you here."

"Thanks," Aang nodded his head, smiling.

"And you have me as your friend," Yue added. For a moment, the pain lessened as Aang nodded his head. The king then appeared behind him.

"Master Pakku is waiting outside."

* * *

And that's how Aang found himself outside in the late evening, the sky dark blue as the old man faced him.

"Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment," Pakku said.

"Of course..." Aang nodded. "I understand."

"Training will begin, tomorrow at sunrise." For the night Aang was brought into another house to stay in. The Avatar found himself staring up at the ceiling from his bed, hands on his stomach. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't get his mind off.... them... He couldn't help it, he wondered how they were. Were they better off without him?

Aang turned onto his side, curling himself into a fetal position. They certainly didn't need him, they were fine. He closed his eyes, hands grasping the neck collar of his shirt. A sob escaped his lips as he cried himself to sleep.

Who would've thought that the pain of separation was one of the worst pain you could ever feel?

* * *

When sunrise came, Aang was already up. He couldn't sleep well to be fair. The airbender left his room to head to the place where Pakku said he would be waiting. This was the time to learn to master water bending.

Aang stood, watching as the old man constructed how to pull water out from the stream. The airbender turned, bending his legs to try for himself. A spun a ball of water before looping it back into the pool.

"Not bad." Pakku began to laugh, commenting how he maybe he could master that until he was his age. Aang scowled at that. This old man was so annoying sometimes. He was then faced to spar with Pakku's other students.

To be honest, it didn't even feel like a duel as Aang beat them so easily. Though facing off against Pakku was quite the match that left Aang breathless.

"That is enough for today." Aang bowed himself respectfully.

"Yes, Master Pakku." The Avatar grinned, allowing several of the other water bending students to congratulate him.

"Hey, Aang," one of them inquired. "You want to hang out and you can show us some of your air bending tricks?"

"Sure," Aang nodded his head. "I'll be there in a sec though."

"Okay." The boys all laughed, leaving the spot as Aang was now alone facing the horizon. It was then that black snow began to drift from the sky, as the Avatar lifted his gazed. He had never seen anything like this before. Though the Avatar could tell that the villagers around him were puzzled.

"They're coming!" A voice shouted out in the distance. "FIRE NATION FLEET!"

Aang's eyes widened, turning his head ready to bolt back into the palace to warn the king. However, something stopped him.

"Aang!" That voice! He could recognize it anywhere. The airbender froze, not daring to turn around as he could hear footsteps coming closer.

The Avatar turned around, feeling his gut twist as he saw none other than them. Katara and Sokka. How'd they make it here? He did not know. Well, there was a ship that was left on the beach, so they probably took that. And with the way Katara was heaving. She must've used her water bending to sail them faster. It had to have taken a lot out work out of both them. Both of their hair were a bit disheveled.

So they actually came back?.... They were going to help him in this crisis? What made them change their mind when all they wanted was to...

"I thought you wanted to see your father..." were the only words that Aang could muster.

"Of course we do, Aang," Sokka took a step forward. The airbender was surprised to feel arms wrapping around him, Sokka hugging him closer. "But you're our family too. You need us."

The airbender could feel the tears coming, unable to hold back his emotions.

"And we need you," Katara joined into the hug. Both of them holding Aang close. The dam broke, the avatar sobbing as they brought each other to their knees. Katara could feel the pain radiating off the airbender, her own tears leaking as well. She felt it too. Sokka closed his eyes, squeezing Aang tightly.

"I've missed you...." Aang choked, crying.

"We've missed you too."

"We'll never abandon you." Both of them said in unison, never letting Aang go.


End file.
